


Lucky Color Pink

by nemuitaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, pink dildos, porn just porn, uke midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuitaiga/pseuds/nemuitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima finds that his lucky item for the day has other... uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Color Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://knb-kink.dreamwidth.org/1083.html?thread=9019#cmt9019) "Lucky item is a pink dildo. Takao uses it in Midorima, teasing him all the time, dirty talking and making Midorima beg for the real thing" from the dreamwidth kink meme.
> 
> Here's the [dildo](http://www.goodvibes.com/display_product.jhtml?id=13BA17) in case anyone needs. references.

It begins very innocently at first.

Midorima is impatiently waiting by the bus stand for Takao to turn up. He’s also slightly nervous; it’s been a two weeks since they had started dating, but Midorima still feels like he’s treading unknown waters. They’ve only been out on a few dates, and while they’ve made out a few times, the furthest they had gone in terms of sex was when Takao had accosted Midorima in the locker room and given him a blowjob. At the moment, he’s apprehensive and unsure of his feelings for Takao and whether there is something more beneath the surface.

He checks the time on his watch. The rustle of cloth reminds him that he’s holding onto his lucky item for the day, hidden by layers of silk. Holding up the pouch by its laces, he glares at it.

He had almost reconsidered taking the object out of his room, but then again his horrorscope had been really specific, and he didn’t want to tempt bad luck. He just has to find a way to keep it away from Takao.

Takao’s cheerful face appears in front of him suddenly. “Shin-chan!” he greets, grinning.

Startled, Midorima tries to hide his hand behind his back but it’s too late, as Takao’s sharp eyes have caught sight of the movement.

“Eh, what is that? Your lucky item today?”

“N-n-none of your busine—no, wait Takao what are you doing?” Somehow, Takao has managed to slip around Midorima and snatch the pouch from his fingers. “No!” Midorima tries to reach for it, but Takao nimbly dances out of his way. He’s already untying the silk strings as he twists away out of Midorima’s reach, using his smaller size to his advantage.

“Oh ho ho, What’s this?” he hears Takao utter in a gleeful, and Midorima’s face begins to heat up. Before he can stop Takao, the boy pulls out the silicon-based object from the pouch.

It’s a pink dildo.

A very large - and bright pink, in fact - dildo.

“Oh, _Shin-chan_ ,” Takao utters gleefully as Midorima’s face turns hotter from a mixture of rage and mortification, “we’re going to have so much _fun_.”

* * *

Midorima bites back a gasp at the slight burn.

“Are you enjoying this, Shin-chan?” Takao asks, pushing deeper into him, stretching him. “You haven’t said anything since we started.”

The dildo is big, almost too big, Midorima thinks, and he wants to shake his head, wants to turn around and tell Takao, no, he’s not enjoying this, to stop this, when the initial burning sensation begins to fade.

Takao chuckles, low and quiet. He begins to pull the dildo out, slowly, pausing midway.

Midorima turns his head around, curious to know why Takao has stopped, only to see Takao wrestling one-handed with the bottle of the lubricant. He swears under his breath as he nearly drops it in his attempt to squirt out more lube onto the already slicked up dildo, the silicone shape glistening under the room lights.

“Just, get on with it, Takao,” Midorima grits out, feeling ashamed at his own impatience. “You said you knew how to— _ohhh_ ” his words are cut off by another moan, as Takao pushes the dildo back into him. The extra lubricant helps; it slides in easier, filling him up, and Midorima faces forward again, his arms trembling as he tries to hold himself up.

“Shin-chan,” Takao says softly, his voice filled with wonder. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Midorima blushes.“That’s embarrassing. Guys aren’t beautif—”

“The way you’re taking this, all of this, like you were _made_ for it,” Takao continues, as if Midorima hasn’t said a word. “I always thought you would be the one to do this to me when we have sex for the first time,” he admits, twisting his hand slightly. The change of angle touches a spot deep inside Midorima that sends a wave of shock up his spine, forcing a cry out of him.

“How does it feel, Shin-chan? Does it feel good,” Takao asks, “having this inside you? Before this, when I was preparing you with my fingers, you were so nervous, so scared. But you loved it, didn’t you?” His voice is seductive, entrancing, as he continues speaking, fucking the dildo into Midorima, punctuating each word with each push, the head hitting that spot again and again. “The way you took all three of my fingers just now. Sucking them in.” Another push, and Midorima cries out, hands clenching the sheets, moving his hips, pushing back and meeting every thrust.

It’s so blindingly good, yet it’s not enough. He wants, no, he _needs_ more.

“Takao, please,” Midorima’s voice is trembling, but he doesn’t care, “ _please_ … I want…” and then Takao’s fingers are there, tracing the edges of his hole. Midorima wants to move away, embarrassed, but then he feels it, feels Takao’s fingers pressing against him, the tips just barely sliding in next to the dildo.

He groans loudly, unable to hold it back any longer because it’s _so good_.

“Mmm, so greedy. Even fingers weren’t enough for you. Is that why you have such a perverted item? Did you use it on yourself before?”

Midorima’s face heats up in shame. “N-n-no. I… I tried,” he admits, breathing hard as Takao slows down his movements, as if he’s waiting for Midorima to finish speaking. “I tried, once, but - _ahhh_ \- I… it hurt, so much— “

Takao stops moving suddenly, and Midorima lets out a frustrated whine. “Am I hurting you now?” Takao asks, sounding oddly concerned. “I wanted to start slow but-”

Midorima shakes his head frantically. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I-” he pauses, feeling embarrassed for being so frank, “I… liked it. Because it’s _you_.” There, it’s out now, his heart laid bare, the amount of _trust_ he has in Takao. Midorima holds his breath.

There’s a brief silence. Midorima wonders for a moment if he’s made a mistake by admitting his true feelings, when suddenly he feels the dildo being pulled out, and he finds himself being flipped over. Before he can react, Takao is there, pressing hot kisses onto his mouth and face and along his jaw, murmuring his name endlessly.

When Takao finally pulls away, Midorima can hear it clearly. “ _Shintarō_ ,” Takao says tenderly and Midorima’s heart skips a beat at the tone, at the use of his first name.

“Can I fuck you?” Takao asks, his voice wavering a little, as if still unsure, still afraid of being rejected. From this angle, Midorima can see Takao’s penis is erect, and leaking with pre-come.

He nods. Takao looks relieved.

The look, however, is replaced by amusement when Midorima wordlessly hands Takao a condom.

“Safe sex, of course,” Midorima tells him seriously. To his surprise, Takao doesn’t protest but instead leans over to plant a kiss on his lips.

It takes Takao several tries -”It’s my first time too!” he protests as Midorima hides a chuckle behind his hand - but eventually Takao manages to roll the condom on and is slicking himself up with lube.

“Okay?” he asks.

Midorima swallows nervously, suddenly feeling unsure. It’s one thing to have a dildo inserted into his body, or for him to be fingered, but now he’s about to have someone else’s penis in him for the first time.

Takao must have seen the apprehension in his face, because he then leans closer to grab Midorima’s hand, tangling their fingers together, skin against skin.

Midorima recalls briefly how Takao had slowly uncovered the white tape from each finger earlier, had kissed them reverently, sucking the tips into his mouth, his tongue flicking over them to taste the skin, making Midorima shiver with lust and _need_.

He recalls the way Takao had taken care of him, slowly making sure Midorima was ready, never forcing him, ready to pull back if Midorima was uncomfortable.

And he recalls the way Takao had looked at him, as if Midorima was the only thing that mattered in his world, and he thinks, yes, he trusts Takao.

Midorima nods, and Takao lifts his hips, wrapping Midorima’s legs around his waist. As he leans closer, kissing him as he pushes in slowly.

“Wait,” Midorima gasps out, trying to catch his breath. He can feel Takao inside him, hot and throbbing.

“Relax, Shin-chan,” Takao murmurs, his lips moving against Midorima’s mouth, “Just relax,” and Midorima does, until Takao finally bottoms out.

It feels so _full_ , he thinks, closing his eyes, breathing slowly through his mouth. They lie there, breathing heavily, until Takao speaks.

“I’m sorry, I need to-” he says, sounding desperate, and then he’s pulling back slightly before, thrusting into Midorima.

Midorima tries to focus, but his thoughts are jumbled up together, lost in the moment of pleasure. Takao fucks Midorima hard and fast, his hips snapping forward and Midorima meets him at every thrust as he pushes his hips up, incoherent words of praise tumbling out of his mouth.

They don’t last long. Takao reaches between them, his hand wrapping around Midorima’s penis, stroking it. It takes him a few seconds before the feeling builds up and his vision whites out as he comes, spilling all over his belly and even smearing Takao’s chest.

Takao pushes into Midorima one last time, hard, before he comes. His body shudders through his orgasm as Midorima pulls him close, kissing him hard, wishing he didn’t have to ever let go.

* * *

“So why was that… toy… er… your lucky item today?” Takao asks later. They’re both lying in bed next to each other, having already cleaned themselves up and disposed the condom. Midorima is fending off Takao’s attempts at post-coital cuddling by trying to wrap his blanket around himself.

Midorima coughs, not wanting to meet Takao’s eyes.

“Shin- _chan_ ,” Takao whines, and Midorima gives up.

“Pink,” he mutters.

Takao blinks at him.

Midorima sighs. “Oha Asa said that today’s lucky item had to be pink.” He sees Takao glancing around the room, his eyes shifting between the green-colored walls and bed sheets and even the green toy frog on the table. Realization begins to dawn on his face.

“Oh,” he manages out. “So, you grabbed the dil-”

Midorima sinks deeper underneath the blankets, mortified. “It was the only thing I had in pink!” he says defensively.

Takao looks thoughtful for a second, and then the familiar, teasing grin is back on his face. “Do you think they sell the same thing in green?”

Midorima’s answer to that is to smother Takao with his pillow, which results in squeals and muffled protests before he shuts Takao up with a deep, lasting kiss.


End file.
